


Change Is A Part Of Us All

by ladyofdecember



Series: You're The Fire And The Flood [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle isn't feeling it lately and isn't sure why. Lucas won't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Is A Part Of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I wrote when binge watching and catching up on Girl Meets World lately and seeing all the interactions with Farkle and Lucas. It's not written in a romantic light but it can be read that way as I do ship them. But, for this, it's really just them being the best friends they are. Takes place around or just about after Girl Meets Rileytown.

He sat down at his desk ready to type up the essay he had been putting off for so long. It was due tomorrow so he had to get it done tonight, no matter what. It was very uncharacteristic of him to actually put off his homework but lately he'd had more important matters on his mind.

Farkle leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the blank word processor page and the cursor that blinked incessantly back at him. He blinked as his mind began to wander from the task at hand.

Life had been kind of hectic recently. He'd lately found himself not caring so much about school as he had in the past. It wasn't that he didn't want to try as hard or do his best. Everything just seemed so lackluster and uninteresting suddenly. He blamed the drama surrounding his parents. Although their bickering in the past hadn't fazed him, they had always been like that, recently their arguments had grown worse. He wondered if they would be splitting up soon.

It shocked him at how little of an emotional response that seemed to emit from him. Of course he cared about his parents. But, he supposed, this was nothing new when it came to their marriage. 

Something was different lately, Farkle decided as he shut the laptop closed. He wondered why he was feeling so dull about everything.

Deciding not to worry about it anymore tonight he opted to just climb into bed and get some sleep. After all, the paper could wait until the morning.

…

Morning came sooner than he expected and as his phone's alarm went off he shot up in bed, still dressed in his clothes from the night before having been too lazy to change into pajamas. It wasn't the first time in the last month he'd done so and probably wouldn't be the last.

Farkle walked over to his closet and idly pulled something black from the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans not really paying attention to the items at all.

It occurred to him that he was running late to school and still had the paper to write that was due 2nd period. The thought came and went as he shuffled to the bathroom to begin to get ready for another day of school.

Maybe that paper wasn't that important.

…

Halfway through 3rd period, while Mr. Matthews was busy looking something up in his textbook, Lucas leaned over to him lightly tapping him on the shoulder. 

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

“Hey, what's the matter with you?” Lucas asked, a look of concern crossing his normally calm and serene face.

Farkle shrugged him off facing the front of the class again. “Nothing.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “Yeah, right. You've barely said anything all class.”

Farkle sighed and faced his friend again. “Nothing's wrong. I just have nothing to talk about with you.”

The words weren't meant to wound but stung none the less. The boy friend Texas sat back in his seat speechless. He faced the front of the class again as Mr. Matthews finally straightened from his textbook and continued the lesson. 

They didn't speak again for the rest of the day.

…

Farkle watched as Riley and Maya chatted away energetically at their lockers. He placed his stack of books on the bench nearby as he stopped to bend down and tie his shoe. It was then that Lucas was finally able to corner him again. He appeared next to him in an instant and nearly caused him to jump from fright when he spun around and noticed the cowboy.

“Hey. I want to talk to you.” he said.

Farkle gave him a confused smile. “About what?”

“About... this. What is this?” Lucas asked waving his hands around wildly.

Another shrug and the boy from Texas felt like he was losing his mind. “No, no don't just shrug at me. What's wrong with you?”

Farkle made a face and picked up his books from the bench next to them. “I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong, Lucas. Why does something have to be wrong just because I'm not talking in class?”

He made a move to walk past his friend but Lucas held out his hand against his chest to stop him. “Because I know you, Farkle. I know you and something's gotta be wrong.”

“You don't know me.” he said moving past him finally and disappearing down the hallway.

Riley and Maya had stopped their conversation and had been watching the whole exchange. They stared at Lucas for a moment concerned before he turned and made his way to his own class.

…

Farkle lay on his bed, hands folded beneath his head just staring up at the ceiling above him. He let his mind drift and wander.

There was no one home, again. It was just him. He tried not to think about how odd that was. No parents at home, well after 7 o'clock. No dinner on the table. Nothing.

He wondered about Lucas' family and what kind of routine they had. No doubt his mother probably took great care of him. He was never alone.

He sighed and thought about the homework assignments he'd been given during the day and for half a second briefly considered beginning them. After all, they'd have to be handed in in the morning. He let the thoughts fall away and continued laying on the bed just gazing at the white ceiling.

His mind stubbornly focused back on Lucas Friar, not willing to let this go. He thought about how concerned the boy had been all day about him. Why was that? Sure, they were friends, in fact he was his best friend to be certain. 

Still, it seemed odd that he would show this kind of consideration towards him and concern. After all, he always felt close to Riley and she hadn't yet broached the subject of his odd behavior recently. Was it really all that odd? He just didn't have anything interesting going on, not like Riley and Maya and well any of the rest of them.

Nothing ever happened to him. Nothing worth mentioning anyway. In fact, it was the very lack of events happening to him that he felt was causing his recent melancholy feelings.

He wasn't sure what was wrong. He had no answers for Lucas. How do you explain a feeling of nothingness, of emptiness that's inside of you?

How do you explain why it is happening?

Rolling onto his side he glanced at the nightstand clock beside him. It was nearing almost 8pm. Good enough.

Farkle shut off the lights and laid back down on his bed. He'd feel better in the morning probably. He hoped.

…

At the coffee house, Farkle was enjoying a danish and sitting in their regular area on one of the orange chairs when Lucas approached him. Glancing up at his friend who was just standing there staring down at him, Farkle set down the danish and saucer on the table in front of them.

“What now?” he asked.

Lucas just continued to stare, saying nothing.

Farkle raised an eyebrow at him until he finally sat in the chair next to him.

“Look,” Lucas said. “you know you're my best friend right?”

He nodded.

“And,” he continued. “I just want you to be happy and I feel like you're not. What can I do?”

Farkle watched his friend carefully for a moment, seeming to mull over his words. He looked away and over to a far corner of the coffee house. “I don't know how to explain it.”

Lucas waited patiently, happy that he was finally speaking to him again.

Farkle sighed and turned to face him again. “I just feel like everything's wrong.”

The taller boy looked confused. “What? Like... school? You mean, you want to go to Einstein Academy?”

“No, nothing like that. I told you you wouldn't understand.”

Lucas frowned and stared at the half eaten danish in front of them. “Well... I'm trying to. If you're not upset about school then it must be... is it me?”

Lucas' eyes widened as he faced his friend again but Farkle shook his head and stubbornly stared off at the far wall. “No, again. You don't get it. It's hard to explain. I just feel really down all the time now. I don't know why. I mean, I guess it has a lot to do with my parents fighting. I don't know. Maybe I'm reading too much into things.”

“You haven't been doing your assignments or projects. That's how I knew something was up with you.”

Farkle rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, ha-ha. I'm such a nerd so if I don't turn in homework, something must be wrong.”

Lucas glared at him. “That's not what I meant, Farkle! I meant you care about your grades, sure, but mostly you enjoy studying and schoolwork. It's not something to be ashamed of-”

“I'm not ashamed of it!” Farkle interrupted him standing up from his place on the chair.

“Good! Then, what are we yelling for?!” Lucas asked standing up as well.

They faced each other, Lucas slightly towering over him and his smaller stature.

Farkle couldn't help but crack a smile at the boy who had been his best friend since the day they first met. Lucas grinned back.

“I'm sorry. I don't know why we're yelling.” Farkle shrugged, feeling a bit more at ease.

Lucas laughed. “Well, at least you feel better. You do... feel better, right?”

“Yeah. I'm okay.” Farkle nodded clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Good.” Lucas smiled. “Want to catch a movie?”

“I'd like that.”

They began to make their way out of Topanga's together before Farkle stopped and jogged back over to the table. “Oh wait!”

Lucas raised an eyebrow watching him go.

“Danish!” he said retrieving it from the saucer and taking a huge bite out of it.

Lucas laughed and put his arm around his friend as they left the coffee house.


End file.
